These treatment and combinations have been used in adults and found to be safe. There is limited information on how well these combinations work in children/ The purpose of this study is to see which of these study drug combinations does the best job of reducing HIV in the blood. We will also look at the safety of these different study drug combinations and how well they are tolerated in children.